A chance meeting revised
by dramatic.89
Summary: Carlos gets a chance at love


A chance meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Carlos (any resemblance of Eliza is purely coincidental). I do not own Third Watch.

AN: I have had to make up a lot of the details for Carlos so bare with me there, okay?

* * *

A chance meeting

See had seen him around before

They bumped arms at the grocery store

They both hailed the same cab

They went to the same café down the road

His workplace was near hers in the metropolitan area

They went to the same places

They had seen each other around the town

For two years they had been seeing past the other person…

But the day they first looked into each others eyes at that busy intersection was the day she really first saw him.

They almost collided into each other. Each turned around to apologize but were stopped short by the colour of the other's eyes. He had really dark brown almost black eyes that seemed so intense a person could lose oneself in them. She had eyes a shade of green that resembled the lush grass of a Spring day.

He spoke first "Sorry. My names Carlos. Carlos Nieto."

For a moment she tried to process what he was saying and then it clicked, "I'm Elisa Carneta"

"Would you like to…maybe…go and get a cup of coffee" Carlos couldn't understand why he was so nervous

"Sure" She didn't drink coffee but she went anyway. She drank down her frappuccino as they talked about themselves. They completely lost track of time, the whole world seemed to just disappear around them, they were so rapped up in finding out as much as they could about the other person. They both had a strange feeling that this was the one – their soulmate.

She was an interior decorator and he was a paramedic at the 55th precinct.

He was born in New York and she came from Chicago.

She had no brothers or sisters and visited her still living parents once a week at the retirement home. He was adopted and had two natural brothers and a natural sister as well as adopted brothers and sisters. His brothers names were Nathan ,a cop in LA, and Phillip who was a lawyer in Boston. His sister's name was Kathryn and she was an actress in LA.

She had no allergies and he was allergic to shellfish.

They both wanted children.

She was 34 and he was 36.

Her favorite colour are green and purple and his was blue, orange and green.

He loved running and basketball, she like skiing.

She loved fantasy books and he loved mystery.

They both loved Northern Exposure and CSI.

He found it amusing that an interior designer from Chicago loved country music and musicals. However, later on he did listen to some of the songs she recommended and found that they didn't sound half as bad as he initial thought.

There were lots of things they talked about and a lot of issues they shared an opinion of. They were in the middle of ordering a little something to eat when his beeper went off. He hated rushing off but it was his job. They made plans to meet Friday night and both went away anticipating their next date.

Over the next few days, despite a very hectic work schedule, Carlos fount that his thoughts kept returning to that Tuesday where he meet what he hoped would be his true love. He couldn't wait to see her again, to hear her laugh, see her smile and the way her nose crinkled at something disgusting just like it had when they were trying to decide where to meet and he said not his place as it really needed cleaned, (he couldn't tell which made her nose crinkly – cleaning or mess)- he couldn't wait to see her again. He needed a little light in his life as work just kept getting worse and worse. He actually happened to be on a call out to a drive by shooting at the mall where one woman victim was critical and another dead. Carlos arrived and he and his partner, Doc, hurried into the scene to access the critically wounded woman. Carlos took one look at the woman and almost fell to the ground heart stricken, instead he doubled his speed in order to reach the woman that he loved. It was Eliza. They worked hard and within half an hour they were heading to the hospital, rushing to save the life of the woman he knew he loved. Carlos insisted that Doc not only break the speed limit but also the laws of gravity. Doc couldn't understand why Carlos wanted to get there so fast, "Why?. What's so important, you got a date or something", Doc jested. "Yes and this is her, I love her so get your butt moving and get us there this instant". Carlos looked down into the face of the woman he loved and pleaded with her no to die, "PLEASE JUST HOLD ON. I LOVE YOU. A chance meeting had brought them together and he wasn't going to let what he knew was meant to be get away without a fight.

They arrived at the hospital and Carlos insisted on going with her but he wasn't allowed as she needed surgery instantly. She was rushed into surgery and Carlos was left to pass the hallway anxiously, Davis arrived and kept him company, trying to cheer him up by asking him about her, Carlos was able to answer all of his questions but he still thought he didn't know enough about her. Throughout this Carlos cried, every time he thought about what might happen (and they were all the worst case scenarios) he couldn't hold back the water gate. After three hours the doctor came out and asked if there was anyone here for Eliza Carneta. Carlos raised his hand. The doctor walked over to him and Carlos knew his moment of faith was about to arrive…

* * *

AN: Okay readers lets hear how this should end. Option A – she lives, Option B – she dies and (as there should be more than 2 options) Option C – her husband walks in and she lives Option D – her husband walks in and she dies.


End file.
